Sexy Bandit
by unicorn28
Summary: Dongho si juara tinju yang sedikit bicara, mempunyai adik bernama Daehwi yang mempunyai penyakit organ dalam dan ibu yang harus bekerja di Amerika. "apa mesti aku lagi yang mengalah eomma ?" ucap Dongho dengan lemah. FF Family dari member Produce 101 season 2
1. Chapter 1

**Sexy Bandit**

Cast :

Dongho

Daehwi

Boa

Minki

.

.

.

(Part 1)

"Kang Dong Ho kembali menjadi juara pertama pada pertandingan tinju, ini kali kedua ia berhasil membawa nama harum sekolah yg diwakilinya, selamat !"

Gemuruh suka cita terdengar dari aula yang sedang menyelenggaran pekan kejuaraan olah raga tingkat SMA sedaerah

"chukaeyoo chagiaa ! chukaeyo !" seorang yeoja berambut blonde teriak dari arah bangku penonton, siapa yang menduga mulut mungilnya bisa menghasilkan suara lantang seperti itu

"aish ! aku terhalang tangan orang-orang ini, aku tidak bisa melihat hyung dengan jelas" namja bertubuh mungil ini tak hentinya berjinjit berusaha agar dapat melihat kearah panggung

"apa kau mau ku gendong ?"

"tidak usaha minki nonna, gwanchana"

"gwanchana ? tapi kau cemburut daehwi-ya, sinih aku gendong"

"aniyaaaa !"

Minki tak berhenti menggoda daehwi, dong ho dari atas panggung hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah 2 orang yang ia sayangi itu.

 _Dijalan menuju rumah dongho & daehwi_

"ah matta ! berarti tingkat selanjutnya adalah nasional kan hyung ? woah, jinjja daebak. Kau memang sangat kuat" daehwi tak hentinya berbicara sepanjang perjalanan

"ne, apa kau bangga mempunyai hyung seperti ku ?"

"of course ! sinih biar aku yang bawa pialanya"

"jangan, ini sangat berat, kau tidak akan kuat membawanya sampai rumah"

"don't judge me with my body, hanya sepanjang gang ini saja aku pasti kuat"

Dongho tidak tega menolaknya, biarkan piala besar ini dibawa olehnya

Baru saja pindah tangan, jalan daehwi sudah sempoyangan. Sepertinya tuhan adil memberikan kekuatan untuk dongho agar bisa menjaga adiknya yang punya kelemahan.

Melihat itu dongho hanya bisa tertawa ringan sambil mengusap rambut adiknya penuh kasih.

Sesampainya dirumah, daehwi langsung menghidupkan laptopnya dan membuka applikasi skype.

Menyambungkannya dengan seorang yeoja cantik yang sudah dua tahun belakangan ini bekerja di Amerika.

"eomma, lihat apa yang aku pegang ! dongho hyung menyelesaikan pertandingan tingkat daerah dan menjadi pemenang lagi ! woaah nomu nomu sexy bandit" cerita daehwi ceria

"chukae dongho-yaaaa, tapi dimana hyung mu ?" Boa (nama eomma dari dongho & daehwi) terlihat masih cantik diumurnya yang sudah berkepala empat

"hyung ? dia sedang memasak ramyun, sepertinya ia sangat lapar, akan ku panggilkan"

"daehiw.." panggilan itu menghentikan langkahnya

"ne eomma ?"

"apa kau meminum obatnya dengan teratur ? apa kau makan makanan yang sehat ? jangan terlalu capek ya sayang. Ikuti perintah hyung mu" wajah cemas boa terlihat dilayar laptop

"ne eomma, aku melalukan semua yang kau suruh dan hyung selalu menjaga ku, jangan khawatir" daehwi tersenyum dan disambut senyuman hangat dari boa

"eomma" dongho menyambar dari sisi kiri daehwi

"ah hyung ! kau membuat ku kaget" daehwi merajuk

"hahaha, chukae-yo dongho, kau semakin keren ! eomma bangga pada mu nak" tampak boa menahan tangis melihat kedua anaknya yang harus ia tinggalkan di korea.

Dongho mengerti, ia hanya tersenyum dan memandangi wanita yang terpaksa menafkahi keluarganya seorang diri dan mengadu nasib di Amerika

"jangan terlalu sering makan ramyun, ini berlaku juga untuk mu daehwi, arra ?" boa memberi intruksi

"eomma tenang saja, minki nonna selalu membuatkan makanan untuk kami, ia sangat baik, tapi dongho hyung selalu bersikap dingin dengannya eomma, aaaw !" daehwi mendapatkan pukulan dari dongho yang tandanya ia sudah terlalu banyak bicara

"hahaha titipkan salam ku untuk minki, aku sangat berterima kasih"

"eomma, aku tinggal sebentar ya, aku mau mandi dulu, kau tau sendiri dongho hyung kalau mandi lama" takut akan mendapat pukulan lagi, daehwi langsung berlari keluar kamar.

Tinggal lah Boa dan anak tertuanya

"chukae-yo donghoya, maaf eomma tidak bisa hadir lagi dihari special mu"

"gwanchana, aku baik-baik saja" dongho memang pelit mengeluarkan kalimat, beda dengan adiknya

"kau memakan ramyun dimalam kemenangan mu ? jinjja mianhae"

"uljimma, aku sudah bilang tak apa. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga eomma. Bagaimana kabar eomma disana ? eomma sehat kan ? tidak ada yang mengganggu ?"

"eomma juga baik-baik saja dan sudah mulai terbiasa dengan budaya barat, eomma bisa menjaga diri sendiri, tolong untuk perhatikan daehwi, ne ?"

Beberapa jam yang berharga pada malam yang dingin, karena kesempatan untuk video call dengan boa sangat jarang, mengingat kesibukannya dan biaya yang mahal tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

Dongho dan daehwi sekolah di institute yang sama,institute itu terbagi menjadi 3 tingkat yaitu SD, SMP dan SMA dengan gedung yang saling berdekatan .

Hanya saja daehwi duduk dikelas 2 SMP dan dongho dikelas 3 SMA. Boa sangaja menempatkan mereka diruang lingkup yang sama agar dongho bisa dengan mudah menjaga adiknya

Dongho adalah siswa populer, bukan hanya karena prestasinya dibidang tinju namun paras wajahnya yang sangat manly dan sifatnya yang jutek membuat daya tarik tersendiri.

Namun dongho sudah sepenuhnya milik Minki, siswi kelas 3 disekolah yang sama.

Sebetulnya hubungan mereka berjalan begitu saja, dongho tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya ke minki tapi minki selalu berusaha untuk mendekati dongho yang membuatnya mulai terbiasa.

Dongho memang terkenal, tapi keberadaannya sulit untuk dicari. Ia hanya terlihat pada saat masuk-pulang sekolah dan selama jam pelajaran, selebihnya ? jangan berharap banyak kau akan melihatnya, terutama pada jam istirahat.

Yang dapat menemukannya hanya minki, itupun jika minki beruntung, namun esok harinya dongho kembali tidak terlihat, entah apa yang dilakukan dongho selama istirahat. Itulah salah satu alasan ia dijuluki _sexy bandit_ karena keberadaanya yang jarang diketahui padahal masih didalam sekolah.

 _Dikelas daehwi, pada jam istirahat_

"hyung mu sangat kereeeeen ! sexy bandit, wohooo" seru kenta, murid pindahan dari jepang yang heboh jika sudah berurusan dengan laki-laki, terlebih dengan boyband TeenTop. Ya, dia seorang fanboy

"that's my hyung, hyung ku yang tak tertandingi" ucap daehwi lalu memakan sandwich yang diberikan minki pada saat bertemu digerbang sekolah

"daewhi, ini sudah kesekian kalinya, bisakah kau memintakan tdd-nya untuk ku, please" kenta memohon

"shirreo ! kau mau main peletkan"

"aniyaaa ! aku tidak serendah itu, itu hanya untuk koleksiku, kalau dongho hyung semakin terkenal aku akan lebih sulit untuk mendapatkannya"

"shirreo ! wlek"

"daehwi-ya, boleh aku minta sandwich mu ? aku lapaaar" rengek seonho, siswa yang selalu lapar

"shirreo ! ini jatah ku dari minki nonna, aku tidak mau membaginya"

"kenapa kau sangat peliiit, aku minta setengahnya bagaimana ?"

Si-empunya sandwich menggelengkan palanya tanda tidak setuju. Seonho yang memiliki sifat jail bermaksud untuk mengajak bercanda daewhi.

Ia ambil secara paksa sandwich yang ada diatas meja daehwi dan berlarian didalam kelas, itu membuat reflek daehwi untuk mengejarnya.

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran didalam kelas

Kenta mengejar daehwi untuk meminta ttd dongho – daehwi mengejar seonho untuk mengambil sandwich nya – seonho yang aktif semakin kegirangan

Baru dua putaran daehwi berlari mengelili kelas langkahnya sudah semakin melambat, badannya membungkuk dan tangannya memegang bagian jantung. Terasa sesak

"daehwi.. gwanchana ? gwanchanayo ?" Tanya kenta panik, jangankan untuk mejawab, bernafas saja daehwi sulit

"ya, kang daehwi, aku hanya bercanda, jangan menakutiku seperti ini, ini aku kembalkian makananmu" kali ini seonho yang merasa tidak enak

Wajah daehwi berubah menjadi pucat, airmata menetes dari pelupuknya, pandangan daehwi kabut dan seketika menjadi gelap

 _UKS_

Daehwi membuka matanya perlahan, ia sudah berbaring diruangan serba putih dan ia tidak merasa kaget akan hal itu. UKS merupakan ruangan yang paling dihafal olehnya.

"Dongho, daehwi sudah bangun" Minki yang duduk disamping ranjangnya sedikit berteriak untuk memberitahukan keadaan daehwi pada dongho yang kala itu ada diluar UKS.

"Daehwi, apa masih terasa sakit ? apa kau bisa bernafas dengan baik ?" dongho panik, diikuti dengan seonho dan kenta dibelakangnya

"lumayan hyung, bisa tolong ambilkan obat didalam tas ku ?"

"ini, kami sudah membawanya dari tadi" jawab kenta sambil menyuguhi obat yang ada ditangannya

"gomawo" daehwi mencoba untuk duduk dibantu oleh minki yang sudah memegang gelas berisi air putih

"lain kali jangan seperti ini, kalian tau sekali bagaimana keadaan daehwi" dongho bicara pada kenta dan seunho

"ne hyung" keduanya menjawab kompak

Hari itu minki ikut ke rumah dongho, ia fikir saat ini daehwi membutuhkan perawatan yang sedikit ekstra. Beruntung minki terlahir dari keluarga yang mengerti medis dan makanan sehat. Ayahnya adalah dokter umum dan ibunya merupakan dokter diet. Ia sangat berguna untung dongho & daehwi.

"gomawo minki nonna, maaf aku sudah banyak menyusahkan" ucap daehwi saat berbaring di tempat tidurnya

"senang bisa membantu, aku akan pergi ke dapur untuk masak makan malam, oke"

Giliran dongho yang masuk ke dalam kamar daehwi

"kau tau tubuh mu, jangan terlalu aktif, eomma sudah melarang mu melakukan kegiatan berlebihan"

"tapi aku hanya berlari sebentar hyung, aku tidak tau akan jadinya seperti ini, biasanya juga tidak"

"biasanya ? itu berarti kau sering melakukannya ? ya ! kang daehwi"

"ah ! kau salah paham, salah paham hyung" jawab daehwi terbata-bata sambil menutupi setengah mukanya dengan selimut

"hash ! lebih baik kau jangan berteman dengan 2 anak itu"

"HYUUUNG, kalau kau seperti ini terus lama-lama aku tidak punya teman. Kemarin kau melarang ku berteman dg jisung, sekarang kenta dan seonho juga"

"jisung membawa pengaruh yang tidak baik untuk mu, setiap malam kerjaan mu hanya maskeran sambil bergosip melalui telfon, mentimun dikulkas cepat habis untuk mengompres mata mu karena asik chatingan dengannya , bahkan sepulang sekolah kau semakin wangi karena mencoba banyak parfume di toko-toko. Kau mau jadi apa hah ?"

Yang diceramahi hanya cemberut

"lalu kenapa aku harus menjauhi kenta dan seonho ?"

"seonho terlalu hyperactive untuk mu, itu akan melelahkan. Dan kenta…"

Dongho terdiam Nampak tak yakin dengan apa yang akan dia ucapkan, sambil berdiri ia berkata

"sepertinya dia terlalu terobsesi dg laki-laki, tidak sengaja aku melihatnya di fanmeeting TeenTop minggu lalu, kebetulan aku jadi volunteer diacara itu. Dia... dia sangat mengerikan" lalu dongho pergi

Daehwi : -_-

.

.

.

.

 _Esok harinya disekolah Daewhi_

"kau sudah tidak apa-apa ? kenapa tidak istirahat saja dirumah ?" Tanya kenta yang sudah duduk dimeja daehwi

"aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok" jawab daehwi sambil menopang dagunya ditas yang sedang dipangkunya

"biasanya kau tidak selemah ini, setidaknya kau bisa berlari mengejar seonho sampai keluar kelas"

"kau menyadarinya juga ? aku juga berfikir seperti itu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini tubuh ku semakin melemah "

"daehwi, aku tidak akan menjahili mu lagi, aku janji, ini susu pisang untuk mu" seonho ikut nimbrung

"apa mesti aku sakit dahulu agar kau baik seperti ini ? aish !"

"sudahlah terima saja jangan bawel !" seonho membentak

"tapi karena kejadian itu, aku bisa melihat dongho hyung dari dekat, tampannyaaaaa "

"kau sudah gila ya kenta, kemarin kita diomeli habis-habisan oleh dongho hyung"

"kalian dimarahin ? aah mianhae"

"sepertinya dongho hyung sangat mengkhawatirkan mu, aku jadi merasa bersalah melihat dia dan minki nonna panik saat sampai di uks"

"kalian yg memberi tau mereka kalau aku di UKS ya ?"

"tidak, aku juga heran kenapa dongho hyung bisa tau"

"aaaah kalian ini, dongho hyung dijuluki sexy bandit bukan tanpa alasan, dia punya banyak mata-mata untuk mengawasi daehwi" kenta si cabe yang mendadak jadi intel

Sementara kenta dan seonho yang masih meributkan hal yang tak penting, daehwi terdiam sejenak memikirkan penyakitnya. Lemah jantung yang ia derita sepertinya tambah parah.

.

.

.

.

 _Weekend di rumah Dongho & Daehwi_

Untuk malam minggu seperti ini pasangan minki dan dongho lebih senang menghabiskan wkt bersama daehwi dirumahnya.

Entah sekedar menonton film, bermain game atau mencoba resep baru (tentu ini hanya dilakukan minki dan daehwi tanpa dongho). Kali ini minki akan menggunakan bahan-bahan yang tersisa dikulkas untuk masak makan malam.

Sembari minki didapur, dongho didalam kamarnya sedang melakukan video call dengan boa

"adik mu kalau tidak di intrupsi tidak akan berhenti ngomong"

"hahaha eomma kan hafal betul bagaimana dia"

"eomma hanya punya 2 anak, lelaki semua. Yang satu sedikit bicara dan satunya lagi tak hentinya bercerita. Hhh jeongmal bogoshipda"

Dongho tersenyum maklum mengetahui bahwa dia lah yang sedikit bicara dan hampir tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa dengan eommanya. Dongho memang sedikit bicara banyak bertindak, eomma dan daehwi tau bagaimana dongho bisa melindungi keluarga menggantikan posisi almarhum ayahnya.

"karena eomma sangat merindukan kalian…. Taraaaaa ! eomma akan pulang besok" boa menunjukan tiket pesawat America-korea yang sudah dipesannya jauh-jauh hari

"jinjja ? eomma !"

"sstthh, jangan kasih tau daehwi, ini akan menjadi surprise untuknya, mungkin eomma akan sampai rumah lusa pagi"

Dongho menganggut sambil terus tersenyum girang

"nah sekarang, panggilkan daehwi, tadi ia mau cerita tapi eomma potong hihi"

Dongho masuk kedalam dapur dan menyuruh daehwi untuk kekamarnya dan melanjutkan video call.

Dongho bersandar dipinggir meja makan sambil melihat punggung minki yang sedang sibuk memasak. sadar ada yang sedang memandangi, minki berbalik dan melihat dongho dengan menggunakan lekbong berwarna hitam yang menampilkan lengan berototnya, minki terdiam (mungkin sedang berkhayal yang bukan-bukan).

Dongho yang sedang memakan apel bingung dipandangi seperti itu oleh kekasihnya

"mmm dongho yaaaa~" mingki mendekati dongho secara perlahan

"diruangan ini tinggal kita saja kaaaan~" mingki memegang lengan dongho halus

"bagaimana kalauuuuuu~" minki berjinjit, bibirnya sudah hampir sejajar dengan dagu dongho

Sedikit lagi…

Lebih dekat lagi…

Satu centi lagi…

"MINKI NONNA, LEE SOO HYUK PERLIHATKAN ABS DI PEMOTRETAN MAJALAH !"

"YAAAAAAA ! DAEHWI YAAAAAA ! KITA LIHAT BERSAMA ! TUNGGUUUU" teriak minki sambil berlarian ke kamar dongho

Yaaaaah, mungkin kali ini dongho masih kalah pamor dengan lee soo hyuk, dasar wanita.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah yang dinantikan dongho, sangat dinantikan

Dongho dan daehwi sedang menikmati sarapan didapur dan terdengar suara bel dari pintu rumah

"deahwi, buka pintu"

"sereal ku masih belum habis hyung"

"daehwi" dongho memperlihatkan ekspresi flatnya

"aah hyuuung " sambil cemberut daehwi berjalan kearah pintu, diikuti dongho yang mengintip dari dapur

Daehwi membuka pintu, ada sesosok wanita ramping berambut hitam panjang yang sedang membelakanginya

"nugusaeyo ?" daehwi bingung

 _Next…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sexy Bandit**

Cast :

Dongho

Daehwi

Boa

Minki

.

.

.

(Part 2)

Daehwi membuka pintu, ada sesosok wanita ramping berambut hitam panjang yang sedang membelakanginya

"nugusaeyo ?" daehwi bingung

Wanita anggun itu membalikan badan dan tersenyum dengan ramah sambil merentangkan tangannya siap menerima pelukan

"EOMMA ! EOMMAAAA !" deahwi langsung memeluk wanita yang tidak lain adalah Boa

"iya nak, eomma disini" boa mencoba menenangkan daehwi sambil mengelus rambutnya

"EOMMA ! kkyyaaaa !"

"hahahaha" boa mengalihkan pandangannya ke dongho yang terlihat ada didalam rumah sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada

Boa merentangkan tangan kanannya sambil menganggut kearah dongho, dongho berjalan dan ikut memeluk boa

Betapa senangnya boa mendapati kedua anaknya ada dalam satu pelukan, ingin rasanya boa seperti ini setiap hari tanpa harus terpisah jarak

"omma bogoshipoyo aku tidak mau terpisah dg eomma lagi" ucap daehwi manja

Dongho si anak tertua tanpa disuruh sudah membawakan tas milik boa kedalam

"eomma juga ingin seperti itu, tapi sekarang kau berangkat sekolah dulu ya, arra ?"

"ga mau, aku mau sama eomma saja, aku mau bolos sekolah "

"cepat berangkat, sudah jam berapa ini" dongho langsung menyambar tangan daewhi dan menariknya paksa

"aaah eomma eomma" daehwi berhasil melepaskan pegangan dongho (ini krn dongho yang tidak menggunakan kekuatanya secara berlebihan)

Daewhi kembali memeluk boa

Chuu~ ciuman boa mendarat dikening daehwi

"eomma masih beberapa hari ini disini, kau jangan khawatir"

Dongho mengampiri daehwi lagi dan menyeretnya

"dongho" panggil boa dan langsung memberikan kecupan dikening seperti yg ia lakukan ke daehwi

"kalian hati-hati ya, jagoan eomma"

"ne eomma !" jawab daehwi senang

Hari ini dongho ada latihan tinju disekolah untuk persiapan lomba tingkat nasional dan pulang agak larut malam.

Tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, dongho sedang berjalan pulang sendirian dan dicegat oleh beberapa siswa, jika dilihat dari seragamnya sepertinya mereka dari sekolah luar daerah

"kau kang dongho ?" Tanya pria bertumbuh tinggi dan berambut hitam, dongho tidak menjawab

"mungkin dia tuli" jawab asal pria satunya dengan name tag bertuliskan Kwon Hyun Bin

"jangan terlalu keras padanya, hidupnya sudah lelah harus mengurus adiknya yang sakit-sakitan"

Kang Daniel, nama yang mungkin tidak akan dilupakan dongho krn sudah memperolok adiknya

"aaaah jangan banyak basa basi, langsung saja" jaehwan, nama pria itu langsung memukul perut dongho dan membawanya ke gang sempit dipinggir toko

Terjadilah perkelahian antara dongho dan 3 siswa yang bahkan ia hanya ketahui namanya melalui name tag diseragam sekolahnya

Dongho boleh jadi merupakan juara tinju didaerahnya, tapi jika dikeroyok oleh 3 orang sekaligus serasa tidak adil.

Walaupun bisa membalas serangan, pelipis alis dan ujung bibir dongho berdarah karena menerima hantaman keras, punggunya serasa ngilu karena dipukul oleh kayu, dan yang paling fatal adalah pergelangan tangannya diinjak secara keras oleh Daniel.

Beruntung, sangat beruntung ada guru dari sekolah dongho yang melintas dan berhasil melerai perkelahian yang tidak tau terjadi karena apa. Akhirnya dongho dibopong terhyung-huyung untuk pulang kerumah.

Boa dan daehwi sampai dirumah dan mendapati pintu sudah tidak terkunci, sepertinya dongho sudah sampai rumah.

Ternyata ada tamu yang datang,

Tamu itu adalah guru dongho yang mengantar pulang, karena kasian ia tidak tega meninggalkan dongho sendirian dirumah, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai ada org yang datang

"oh, annyeonghaseo" sapa boa dan diikuti oleh daehwi

"annyeonghaseo, maaf jika membuat mu terkejut, saya Kang In, guru ekskul disekolah dongho"

Boa menganggut sopan dan melihat sekeliling, kalau benar ini guru dongho kenapa ia tidak menemaninya diruang tamu

"aah, mengenai itu, aku yang mengantar dongho pulang, sepertinya dongho tertidur dikamarnya"

"ada apa sampai bapak mengantarnya pulang ?"

"nngg saat pulang tadi, saya melihat dongho sedang berkelahi dengan siswa lain"

"berkelahi ?!" boa terkejut akan keterangan yang ia dengar

 _Next …_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sexy Bandit**

Cast :

Dongho

Daehwi

Boa

Minki

.

.

.

(Part 3)

"annyeonghaseo, maaf jika membuat mu terkejut, saya Kang In, guru ekskul disekolah dongho"

Boa menganggut sopan dan melihat sekeliling, kalau benar ini guru dongho kenapa ia tidak menemaninya diruang tamu

"aah, mengenai itu, aku yang mengantar dongho pulang, sepertinya dongho tertidur dikamarnya"

"ada apa sampai bapak mengantarnya pulang ?"

"nngg saat pulang tadi, saya melihat dongho sedang berkelahi dengan siswa lain"

"berkelahi ?!" boa terkejut akan keterangan yang ia dengar

"iya, tapi saya masih belum tau ceritanya karena sepanjang jalan dongho hanya diam"

Suasana hening sejenak

"baiklah, karena sudah ada yang datang, saya pamit pulang , permisi"

"terimakasih karena sudah mengantar dongho pulang" boa mengantar sampai pintu

Ekspresi boa sangat bingung, sepertinya ia tidak habis fikir kenapa dongho bisa berkelahi, apa memang seperti ini kebiasaannya selama ditinggal oleh boa

Daehwi hanya bisa melihat iba tanpa berani memulai percakapan

Muncul lah dongho dari balik pintu kamarnya, tanpa menggubris boa yang sedang terduduk diruang tv, dongho langsung menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum dan berniat kembali ke kamarnya

Boa bisa melihat dengan jelas pergelangan tangan dongho yang memar

"dongho-ya" yang dipanggil berbalik tanpa melihat boa

"daehwi, masuk ke kamar mu" tanpa komentar daehwi langsung menutup pintu kamarnya

"apa yang kau lakukan ?" suara boa bergetar

"apa kau sudah merasa hebat ?! kau sudah merasa kuat sekarang ?"

"apa ini yang kau lakukan disaat eomma tidak ada disini ?!"

Dongho masih terdiam

"DONGHO YA ! kenapa kau berkelahi ? apa semua ini akan sia-sia ?"

"eomma mengizinkan mu menggeluti tinju bukan untuk sok jagoan seperti ini ! bukan untuk berkelahi ! kau tau sendirikan, separuh biaya hidup mu dibiayai oleh yayasan karena prestasi mu. Tapi kalau kau seperti ini, akan bagaimana nasib mu nanti ?!"

Boa yang semula duduk, sekarang sudah berdiri dihadapan dongho

"bisa kah kau menolong ku ? hanya dengan berbuat baik, itu akan sangat menolong ku ! AISH ! Memikirkannya saja aku sudah lelah"

Boa memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing, ia mengambil map yang ada didalam tasnya dan menunjukan beberapa lembar kertas ke arah dongho

"kau lihat ini ! baru saja aku pulang dari rumah sakit bersama daehwi, kau lihat hasil testnya ! bahkan kau tidak tau jika keadaan adik mu semakin memburuk kan ! kau tidak tau itu !"

Daehwi yang sedari tadi menguping dikamarnya sudah berlinangan air mata, namun ia hanya bisa diam, ia tidak berani untuk melerai boa yang sedang emosi

"apa yang kau lakukan selama ini dongho ? apaaaa ?!" teriak boa sambil menangis

"daehwi akan ikut eomma ke America" boa bicara dengan cepat dan nanda yang rendah, hampir tak terdengar

Dongho yang sedari tadi hanya melihat kelantai langsung berani menatap kearah mata boa

"eomma"

"wae ? kau hanya membuat beban fikiran ku bertambah ! jika kau ingin menjadi jagoan atau gangster sekalipun silahkan pergi ! jangan datang pada ku lagi"

Muka dongho merah padam, padahal ia belum mengatakan sepatah katapun tapi boa sudah mengintimidasinya dengan padangan yang buruk

"eomma ! apa aku seburuk itu ?" kini giliran dongho yang membela diri

"apa kau tau bagaimana hari-hari ku ? apa kau tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? kenapa aku bisa senista itu dipandangan mu ?"

"jika memang aku hanya sekedar beban, aku akan mengurus diri ku sendiri, aku bisa tanpa eomma !"

"kang dongho !"

Teriakan boa diikuti suara tamparan yang terdengar jelas dari balik kamar daehwi, tanpa pikir panjang daehwi memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri boa dan dongho

Nampak pipi dongho sudah memerah dan tangan boa yang gemetar, boa berniat untuk memukul dongho namun dihalangi oleh daehwi

"eomma ! jebbal hajimmarayo ! hyung, minta maaf lah, palli !" daehwi ikut menangis memegangi tangan boa

"eomma ! jangan seperti ini hiikkss, kau bukan seperti eomma yg aku kenal, aku takut eomma" tangis daehwi semakin kejar

Seperti disadarkan dari hasutan setan, boa meredam, ia menyesal atas apa yang ia perbuat

Boa memeluk dongho secara spontan, tau bahwa apa yang ia lakukan sudah menyakiti hati putra bungsunya itu

"mianhae, sungguh dongho eomma tidak bermaksud kasar pada mu, maafkan eomma, hal ini tidak akan terulang lagi, eomma janji, maafkan eomma" peluknya erat dan menyambar bahu daewhi, membawanya kedalam satu pelukan

Boa menangis sejadinya, ia takut keluarga yang ia cintai akan memandang beda pada dirinya, ia takut anak-anaknya akan semakin menjauh, ia takut akan semua hal yang selama ini ia hindari.

Malam ini, menjadi pertama dan terakhir kalinya, kejadian ini pembelajaran dan tidak akan terulang lagi, seperti yang boa janjikan.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya dongho memilih untuk tidak sekolah, sekitar pukul 15.00 guru yang kemarin mengantarnya pulang datang untuk berkunjung.

Boa duduk berhadapan dengannya di ruang tamu, sedangkan Dongho tetap berada didalam kamarnya

"terimakasih sudah banyak membantu, maaf sudah menyusahkan" boa memulai percakapan

"sama-sama bu, tujuan saya datang kesini memang untuk membahas kejadian kemarin"

Raut wajah boa menegang, ia sudah bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk, didiskualifikasi dari pertandaingan nasional misalnya

"saya sudah memeriksa bukti-bukti dari kejadian kemarin, dengan bantuan cctv dari salah satu toko yang ada disana saya bisa dengan jelas mengetahui pelaku pengeroyokan, terlebih pelaku memakai seragam yang sangat jelas untuk diketahui"

Tunggu, pengeroyokan ? jadi… dongho ?

"dari rekaman cctv yang kami lihat, ternyata dongho adalah korban dari pengeroyokan yang dilakukan beberapa siswa dari sekolah luar daerah. Setelah kami mendapatkan bukti, kami langsung mendatangi sekolah tersebut"

Wajah boa memerah menahan tangis, ia semakin bersalah terhadap dongho

"kami panggil siswa yang melakukan pengeroyokan, menanyakan alasan dan ternyata mereka disuruh oleh salah satu temannya, semua ini mereka lakukan karena ingin menghentikan langkah dongho menuju juara nasional, mereka menyadari jika dongho adalah lawan terberat, maka dari itu mereka melakukan ini"

"Dongho tidak didiskualifikasi dari pertandingan bu"

Air mata boa menetes satu demi satu

"dongho terbukti tidak bersalah, ia tetap bisa mengikuti pertandingan sesuai dengan jadwal. Tapi, mengenai lukanya ?"

"saya tadi pagi sudah membawanya kerumah sakit, dokter mengatakan tidak ada luka serius, tapi mungkin dongho tidak bisa latihan selama 8-9 hari kedepan"

"aaah, syukurlah. Dongho anak yang baik dan berprestasi, kami mempercayainya. Terlebih ia sangat melindungi adiknya. Dia dibesarkan dengan cara yang baik"

Boa mengamini omongan tersebut sambil tersenyum bangga

"kalau begitu saya pamit pulang bu, salam untuk dongho, semoga besok ia sudah bisa kembali sekolah"

"baik pak, terimakasih, terimakasih banyak"

Boa merasa sangat legah mendengan berita sore ini, namun disatu sisi ia semakin merasa bersalah walaupun hubungannya dengan dongho sudah kembali normal. Ya, keluarga ini memang benar-benar di isi oleh orang baik, mereka tidak pernah memendam amarah satu sama lain.

Boa masuk kedalam kamar dongho sambil membawa alat kompres, dihampirinya putra bungsu yang sedang tidur terlelap karena efek obat yang ia konsumsi

Dikompreslah tangan memar dongho secara perlahan, berharap memar yang ia derita bisa pulih secepatnya.

"maafkan eomma, kemarin eomma sangat bingung, semua masalah serasa datang secara sengaja, eomma emosi, eomma salah" ucap boa pelan

Setelah itu, diusap sayang rambut hitam dongho yang halus sambil sesekali boa tersenyum mengingat masa lalu.

Anak kecil yang tingginya hanya sepunggung, hyperaktif, suka sekali bercerita dan tidak ada hentinya tertawa, sudah berubah menjadi seorang yang kekar, tangguh, bertanggung jawab dan pendiam. Semua titik balik ini terjadi setelah suaminya meninggal. Lagi-lagi boa meneteskan air mata

"eommaaaaa, aku pulaaaang"

Boa tertawa kecil, sosok yang baru saja pulang adalah cerminan dari putra bungsunya selagi kecil dulu, daehwi.

Malam ini mereka makan dengan menu favorite dongho, bibimbap dengan telur matang serta kimbap yang berisikan daging salmon, dan dissert alpukat matang dicampur yakult.

"minki nonna tidak bisa mengalahkan masakan eomma, it still the best !"

"kunyah dulu makanan mu daehwi" ucap boa sambil membersihkan pinggiran mulut daehwi yang kotor akibat cara makannya yang terburu-buru

"dan kau harus tetap berterimakasih pada minki nonna, arra ?"

"ne, arraso eomma. Tapi minki nonna tidak tau kesukaan hyung yang satu ini, alpukat dengan yakult"

"jinjja ?"

"menu ini aneh eomma, hyung juga tidak mengizinkan ku untuk memberi taunya"

"waeyo dongho ah ?"

"karena ini menu dari eomma dan hanya eomma yang boleh membuat, ini yang selalu membuat hyung kangen eomma, betulkan hyung ?"

Dongho tersenyum sampai matanya hilang

Boa menyadari jika anak yang terlihat mandiri ini juga mempunyai sisi imut yang sederhana tapi mampu membuat orang yang melihatnya menjadi gemas.

"aku sudah selesai, terimakasih untuk makanannya"

"biar eomma saja yang bersihkan, kau masuk dan lanjutkan pekerjakaan mu"

"eung !" daewhi menganggut dan kembali ke kamarnya

Tinggalah boa dan dongho di dapur, boa memulai percakapan sedikit serius dengannya

"dongho, tadi guru mu mampir kerumah dan dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya ke eomma"

Dongho melihat boa dan menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya

"siswa yang mengeroyok mu sudah dihukum dan yang menyuruhnya untuk melalukan itu adalah rival mu nantinya di pertandingan tingkat nasional, tapi karena perbuatannya sendiri ia di diskualifikasi. Ini membuktikan kalau kau hebat dan ditakuti oleh rival mu"

Dongho tersenyum bangga sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya

"hahaha ekspresi apa itu ? dan kau sendiri sudah dengar penjelasan dokter kan ? luka mu tidak parah dan tetap bisa ikut pertandingan. Rajin dikompres dan minum vitamin yang diberikan agar tubuh mu semakin pulih"

"ne eomma"

"dan…. Masalah daehwi" boa berkata hati-hati

benar saja, raut wajah dongho berubah menjadi datar

 _Next…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sexy Bandit**

Cast :

Dongho

Daehwi

Boa

Minki

.

.

.

(Part 4)

"siswa yang mengeroyok mu sudah dihukum dan yang menyuruhnya untuk melalukan itu adalah rival mu nantinya di pertandingan tingkat nasional, tapi karena perbuatannya sendiri ia di diskualifikasi. Ini membuktikan kalau kau hebat dan ditakuti oleh rival mu"

Dongho tersenyum bangga sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya

"hahaha ekspresi apa itu ? dan kau sendiri sudah dengar penjelasan dokter kan ? luka mu tidak parah dan tetap bisa ikut pertandingan. Rajin dikompres dan minum vitamin yang diberikan agar tubuh mu semakin pulih"

"ne eomma"

"dan…. Masalah daehwi" boa berkata hati-hati

benar saja, raut wajah dongho berubah menjadi datar

"selama eomma bekerja disana, eomma menyempatkan diri untuk melihat-lihat dokter specialist organ dalam, eomma juga sudah menyisihkan sebagian gaji eomma untuk itu"

…

"eomma tau kau sangat menyayangi daewhi"

"lalu kenapa eomma membawanya ? kenapa tidak dikorea saja ? kenapa mesti meninggalkan aku sendirian disini ?" dongho terlihat kecewa

"apa mesti aku lagi yang mengalah eomma ?"

"dongho-ya, gaji yang eomma hasilkan disana hanya bisa untuk hidup serba berkecukupan, mungkin jika eomma bawa dolar ke korea akan mengasilkan kurs yang lumayan, tapi jika harus menghidupi kalian disana dengan kondisi daehwi yang harus rawat jalan… maafkan eomma"

"eomma sudah melakukannya semaksimal mungkin, memutar otak agar kehidupan kita bisa berjalan lancar, tapi memang harus ada yang dikorbankan. Daewhi perlu penanganan cepat. Eomma harap kau bisa bersabar dongho"

Dongho hanya terdiam, lalu boa memeluknya dari belakang

"eomma percaya pada mu, kau bisa, kita bisa. Pikirkan lagi, ini untuk kebaikan kita" lalu mengecup pucuk rambut dongho halus

.

.

.

.

Semalaman suntuk dongho hanya memikirkan perkataan boa, dan tidak ada yang salah. Memang benar pasti ada yang harus dikorbankan. Sebagai anak tertua terlebih dia adalah lelaki, ia harus bisa menjadi sosok yang mengayomi, ia tidak boleh egois.

"hyung, gwanchana ?"

Daewhi yang sedari tadi berjalan disampingnya menangkap raut wajah dongho yang seperti banyak fikiran

"gwanchana"

"hyung, kadang aku berfikir tuhan tidak adil karena ia tidak memberikan ku kekuatan seperti kau. Lihatlah badan ku, kurus seperti orang cacingan"

"hahaha kau ini bicara apa"

"serius, aku sempat berfikir seperti itu. Hyung sangat kekar, macho, the real namja !"

Kali ini dongho diam karena mendengarkan celoteh adik kesayangannya

"tapi karena aku lemah, aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang hyung secara penuh. Kekurangan ku malah membawa kebahagiaan hehehe"

"jadilah orang yang semakin hebat hyung, aku dan eomma mengandalkan mu"

Gemas dengan perkataan daehwi, dongho langsung merangkulnya dan mengusap pala daehwi

"kajjaaaa ! nanti kita terlambat"

"aaaah hyuung ! rambutkuuuuuuu !"

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berjalan normal, tak terasa besok adalah kepindahan daehwi ke amerika mengikuti boa. Semua berkas pemindahan sekolah sudah diurus dengan baik. Daehwi nampak mentraktir teman-temannya untuk pamitan

"you so cool men, remember don't forget me, oke ?"

"ya ! seonho, ini masih dikorea, tidak usah sok berbicara pakai bahasa inggris"

"aku hanya latihan siapa tau bisa menyusul daehwi kesana"

"tapi itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang saaaaaaangat lama, percayalah" ucap kenta langsung menyambar kentang goring

"haah, aku tidak tau apa bisa menemukan teman seperti kalian"

"tentu tidak bisa, orang seperti kami sangat jarang" seonho berbicara dengan mulut penuh makanan

"daehwi-ya, jangan lupa untuk video call dengan ku "

"akan ku usahakan jisung hyung, tapi kuotanya akan mahal, mungkin jika aku dpt free wifi saja ya"

"huaaah, kau pendengar setia ku, dua anak ini mana mau mendengarkan cerita ku, apalagi menemani ku melakukan nail art sambil bergosip dan minum segelas jus lemon"

Kenta & Seonho : -_-

 _Malam harinya di rumah daehwi_

Malam ini waktunya untuk packing, sebagian bawaan sudah dikirim melalui jasa pengantar barang, jadi boa dan daewhi tidak terlalu banyak membawa koper. Kali ini Minki juga datang untuk membantu.

"jangan khawatir tante, dongho biar aku saja yang urus" minki tersenyum ramah

"jeongmal gomawoyo minki" boa balas tersenyum, lalu minki ke kamar daehwi

"awas kalau kau sampai membiarkannya menginap disini ! tidak ada orang ! jangan macam2 !" boa memberi intruksi sambil berbisik ke dongho dan yg dikash tau hanya tertawa

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya dibandara, minki ikut mengantar dengan membawa mobil pribadinya tapi tentu saja dongho yang menyetir. Minki memang selalu baik seperti ini

"hati-hati dijalan tante, daehwi. Aku akan sangat merindukan muuu" minki memeluk daehwi erat

"aah nado nonna, tolong jaga hyung ku, beri asupan yang baik untuk pertandingannya besok"

Minki menganggut semangat

"maafkan eomma tidak bisa melihat pertandingan mu, cuti yang diberikan sangat sedikit, tapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa" boa menyemangati

"ne eomma, aku mengerti"

"tapi tolong jangan makan ramyun pada hari kemenangan mu, ini eomma berikan uang untuk mentraktir teman-teman mu, pergilah makan dan bersenang-senanglah"

"eomma…"

"aah sudah, eomma memang sudah menyisihkan beberapa. Eomma dan daehwi pamit ya"

"hyung, mulai hari ini, aku tidak akan menyusahkan mu, aku akan sembuh dan menjaga eomma sebisa ku, aku berjanji" daewhi langsung memeluk dongho sambil meneteskan air mata.

Boa dan daewhi berjalan perlahan sambil sesekali melihat kebelakang lalu melambaikan tangan, mereka menghilang di balik pintu. Tinggal lah dongho dan minki yang merangkul tangan dongho, sebagai pertanda jika ia tidak sendirian.

"jadi… hanya tinggal kita berdua ya" jemari minki mengelus dada bidang dongho

"dongho yaaaaa~" ucap minki manja

"kau urus saja Lee Soo Hyuk mu itu" dongho melepaskan rangkulan minki dan berjalan menuju parkiran

"aaaah dongho, itu semua karena daehwi, donghooooo" minki berlari menyusul

.

.

.

.

Musim dingin di Amerika, tidak terasa sudah hampir 6 bulan daehwi pindah. Rasa rindu masih sering menghampiri, kadang _home syndrome_ membuatnya uring-uringan dan tidak mau keluar kamar, tapi semua itu dilalui dengan bantuan boa.

Pengobatannya juga berjalan dengan lancar dan daehwi sudah mempunyai teman disekolah barunya.

"daehwi, dongho mau berbicara" teriak boa dari ruang tv yang menjadi satu dengan dapur

"hyung ?!" daehwi berteriak dari kamar dan langsung lari menghampiri

"hyuuuung, aaaahh aku merindukan mu hyuuuung" ucap daehwi sambil memeluk laptop

"bagaimana kabar mu ?" Tanya dongho

"baik, semua baik-baik saja, aku juga sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan makanan disini"

"dia hanya memakan ayam goreng, fish n chips dan burger selama sebulan" boa menimpali sambil memasak makan malam

"hhh aku kangen toppoki dan kimchi pinggiran jalan"

Dongho tertawa melihat adiknya cemberut

"oh iya, bagaimana pertandingan mu hyung ? aku menanyakan di chat tapi kau hanya membalasnya dengan stiker, menyebalkan"

Dongho tertawa

"changkaman" dongho seperti mengambil benda berat disampingnya, dan…

"ini hasil pertandingan ku" dongho memperlihatkan piala 3 tingkat yang besar dengan tulisan _first winner_

"woaaah ! eomma, hyung memenangkan juara nasional, daebak !" daewhi berteriak dan mengangkat tangannya, bersorai seperti orang yang sedang melihat pertandingan secara langsung

Boa yang sudah mengetahui hal itu hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala

"dan aku masih punya kejutan untuk mu"

"apaaaa ? apa hyung cepaaaat" ucap daehwi tidak sabar

"aku akan melakukan pertandingan internasional di amerika, jangan teriak dulu ! masih ada lagi.."

Daehwi menutup mulutnya menahan suara, semoga kejutan kali ini tidak membuat jantungnya copot

"setelah aku melakukan pertandingan, aku akan berkuliah di amerika"

"NO WAY ! OH MY GOD ! SERIOUSLY ! OH MY GOOOOD, EOMMAAAA !" daewhi berlari kearah boa dan memeluknya sambil melompat-lompat

"hei, hyung mu masih online, kembali sanah" intrupsi boa

"hyung, aah jinjja, bagaimana bisa ?" daehwi masih mengatur nafasnya

"aku daftar melalui jalur prestasi dan diterima, kau tau kan hyung mu ini, aku bisa melakukan apapun"

"hyuung, aku tidak sabar, kita bisa berbagi kamar"

"tidak usah, kuliah ku ada asramanya, jadi aku akan tinggal disana, tapi kita bisa bertemu setelah aku pulang kuliah, oke ?"

Daehwi menganggut senang sambil terus tersenyum

"oh iya, mungkin bulan ini bulan keberuntungan mu, saat pertandingan tinju nanti, minki akan ikut serta"

"MWOO ? minki nonna jadi petinju juga ?"

"aniyaa ! minki menjadi perwakilan cosplayers dari korea untuk festival cosplay internasional di Canada, jadi dia akan berkunjung untuk beberapa hari"

"aku merindukannyaaa ! aku akan membawa dia wisata kuliner, aku akan mengajak dia jalan2 bersepeda, ini akan menyenangkan, aku tidak sabaaaar !"

"tunggu lah, ini akan terasa cepat. Aku mau istirahat, kau bantu eomma masak sanah, sampaikan salam ku untuknya, daaaaah~"

Daehwi melambaikan tangan ke arah laptop yang sudah diputus sambungannya dengan dongho dan menghampiri boa dibelakangnya

"eomma.. eomma sudah tau itu ?"

"iya, dongho melarang memberitaukannya pada mu, dia ingin memberikan surprise dan ternyata berhasil"

"hyung, nomu nomu the real sexy bandit. Ia sedikit bicara dan banyak bertindak, itu membuatnya keren. Aku bangga mempunya hyung sepertinya"

"dan eomma akan lebih bangga jika anak sulung eomma bisa membantu menyiapkan makan malam, kajja"

"SIR YES SIR !" jawab daehwi

 **FIN**

P.S : ini FF ketiga ku untuk trainee Produce 101 season 2, 2 FF terdahulu (Am I wrong & Selfish) memang terinspirasi dari scene yang ditampilakan pada saat P101 berlangsung, tujuannya agar nampak nyata dan kalian bisa memvisualkannya dengan mudah. Namun kali ini, sungguh diluar dugaan ku.

Setelah mengetik keterangan Ayah dongho & daehwi sudah almarhum (sudah meninggal) selang beberapa jam aku dikejutkan dengan kabar Ayah dari Kang Dong Ho meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan mobil di jeju. Berita itu tersebar dimana-mana. Aku terkejut. Ini hanya kebetulan kan, tapi mood ku langsung tidak enak hati untuk melajutkan cerita maka dari itu penyelesaian FF ini agak mundur dari perkiraan ku.

Memang dikehidupan nyata ayah Daehwi sudah meninggal dunia. Dan sekarang ayah Dong Ho juga sudah menghadap yang maha kuasa.

Maaafkan aku, kali ini cerita tidak aku niatkan agar kalian dapat memvisualkan dengan baik, sungguh

Untuk Kang Dong Ho, semoga diberikan ketegaran dan bisa melindungi keluarga dengan baik, aamiin

-Unicorn28


End file.
